The present invention is related to a non-pull cord blind structure, comprising a blind body attached to the underside of an upper beam wherein a plurality of elongated passages are equidistantly seamed from bottom to top of the blind body for a support stick to be led and adapted therein respectively. A buckling piece of a fastening belt or a hook is properly attached to the bottommost elongated passage, correspondingly matched to a plurality of buckling rings equidistantly fixed to the other elongated passages thereof respectively. Via the buckling piece registered with the buckling rings thereof, the blind body is levelly raised upwards and located at a desired position thereby without any other pull cords applied thereto so as to ensure the safety of children in the household. Otherwise, the support sticks are withdrawn from the elongated passages of the collected blind body before the blind body is fixed by the buckling piece so as to figure out various patterns at the collected slats of the blind body in display.
A conventional blind structure is usually made up of a blind body 10 attached to the underside of an upper beam 11 wherein a volute wheel unit 12 is disposed at one side of the upper beam 11 thereof in cooperation with pull cords 13 and T-shaped cords (without shown in the diagram) to fold up or unfold the blind body 10 thereby.
There are some drawbacks to such conventional blind structure. First, the volute wheel unit 12 disposed at one side of the upper beam 11 thereof must work with the pull cords 13 and T-shaped cords in operation, which is quite complex in assembly. Second, when the blind body 10 is gathered up, pull cords 13 are suspended downwards for a certain length outside the blind thereof. Children playing around the blind may easily get caught by the suspending pull cords 13. In case the blind is careless unfolded, the withdrawing pull cords 13 might hurt or even strangle the children got caught in them. Thus, the conventional blind structure poses a potential danger to children in the household.